VK 16.02 Leopard
|price = 355000 |preceded_by = Pz.Kpfw. II Luchs|leads_to = VK 28.01|image1 = B3EA17C5-5A8E-4287-9DD8-209002C78D98.png}} The is a Tier V German Light Tank. Commonly known as the Leopard '''for short, it is known as an excellent scout with speed very similar to the AMX ELC bis. It also retains similar characteristics of the Luchs (Which can humoursly describe the Leopard as being 'overfed'). Unlike the other light tanks at its tier and other common light tanks, it has 50 mm of sloped frontal armor, which is frontal armor better than the VK 36.01 (H), allowing the tank to withstand small caliber weapons and trigger lucky bounces though the armor still can be penetrated easily by high velocity medium-caliber guns and above. The armor and combined weight makes it good for ramming other Light Tanks and pesky SPGs. Like the Luchs, it has a powerful autoloader, though with somewhat low penetration, can release an unusually high amount of damage for such a vehicle. Its signature 3 cm M.K. 103A autoloader can output 360 damage in a time frame of just over half a second; an extremely high amount (60 more than the luchs due to having extra room for 2 more shells in each clip). It also couples some very good shell velocity, though you may need to get close to your enemies because it has a short barrel, which results in lack of accuracy and because of the calibre size, the shells can only fly 400 meters and some long reload time of 16.78 seconds (Albeit 1 second faster than the Luchs 3cm). Despite these shortcomings, this gun is great for hit-and-run. More direct attack playstyle would lead players to the 5cm gun; with better DPM, accuracy, and penetration. It has more constant damage dealing rather than burst damage, which allows you to stay in the fight rather than withdrawing to reload. It has the potential to catch on fire at the back and the lower glacis plate and as such a fire extinguisher is recommended as one of the equipment slots. The infamous German transmission reliability problem is also a thing to worry about when getting hit in the formentioned spots. It also has a rather large and boxy-like shape that makes it easier to spot than other light tanks but still maintains good stealth. '''Pros and Cons Pros: * Surprising armor of sloping 50mm. Can bounce some small arms shots with some ease. * Great mobility * Powerful 3cm machine gun (High burst damage can lay waste some some low tiers in a single clip!) * Good radio range with the top radio * 5cm gun has decent RoF and alpha damage for its tier * Good ramming ability * Thick tracks allow the lucky absorbtion of certian tank shells Cons: * Less maneuverable than its younger brother (Luches) * 3cm machine gun shells won't fly beyond 400m (Thus making sniping useless unless said otherwise) * 3cm has a somewhat long reload and low RoF for its type * Poor gun depression on the front and rear *At the same time, tracking the tank is easy because of the size of the tracks (660mm wide tracks to be exact) *Gun depression only exists on the sides - requires to show your flat side armor in order to get good gun depression. Gallery File:FF3D2B10-D778-464A-B6B4-61E34D1E459D.jpeg|A view of a VK 16.02 Leopard File:E1379E6B-D40E-432A-8C67-5ABC9375B05B.jpeg|A front left view of a VK 16.02 Leopard File:08B7BAAA-6FD5-40E9-A7CF-39A5E0506091.jpeg|A front right view of a VK 16.02 Leopard File:C77D45D2-0765-4D25-8BFD-F48B2D6E18A4.jpeg|A rear left view of a VK 16.02 Leopard File:8B90246D-25A4-427E-AC1A-410326566184.jpeg|A right view of a VK 16.02 Leopard File:CD402740-79C2-4FC0-B2A2-2176D0096BB5.jpeg|A front left view of a VK 16.02 Leopard in a garage File:E213F101-0A93-447C-902F-DEF9A775D996.jpeg|A front right view of a VK 16.02 Leopard in a garage File:BDD34D09-133B-442F-B486-BD322C3C4868.jpeg|A rear left view of a VK 16.02 Leopard in a garage File:4E3A3137-1DA6-4769-9096-6FF6134E6965.jpeg|A rear right view of a VK 16.02 Leopard in a garage Category:German Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Tier V Tanks Category:Tank Stubs